


Domesticity

by My_Beating_Hart



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Gen Work, M/M, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Beating_Hart/pseuds/My_Beating_Hart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After enough time spent in Antiva City, Theron eventually picks up the habit of wearing kohl, to both of his lovers' appreciation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> The mental image of Theron dozing in the sun and wearing kohl would not leave me alone. This is also my first time writing the OT3, woo. Originally posted on Tumblr [here](http://a-mahariels-travels.tumblr.com/post/134889445483/okay-roughly-an-hour-later-and-this-quick)!

Theron let out a content sigh as he stretched his legs, getting comfortable on the sofa he’d chosen to sprawl on. The afternoon sun in Antiva was hot enough to warm him though his plainclothes, and he knew that if he touched his hair his braids would be even hotter.

“You are like a cat, _amor_.” A gentle voice down by his left elbow informed him dryly, and the ranger didn’t bother opening his eyes to look at the source. He could feel Zevran’s weight where he rested his back against the arm of the sofa in front of him, and could hear the faint noises as he sharpened and polished a blade that had received a nick the other day.

“Oh?” Theron answered, tilting his chin up towards the sun’s rays as he wriggled his shoulders to find a more comfortable position propped up against the pillow wedged between him and the arm of the sofa.

“Seeking out the warmest patch of sunlight and then refusing to move unless you nearly catch fire.” Zevran teased, and Theron felt a gentle prod to his side.

“And yet you always tease me and Nate over our supposed obsession with dogs.” He sighed back, rearranging the thick, grey-streaked rope of his braids so they rested on his shoulder and stomach without bothering to open his eyes. “If anything, he’s worse than me.”

“I heard that.” Nate’s voice floated through from the other room where he was sorting out washing to be dried on the balcony, and Theron could easily visualise his unimpressed expression, the way the corner of his lip always twitched downwards as he rolled his eyes at the two of them.

“We weren’t exactly being quiet, you know.” Zevran called back lightly.

Theron sighed to himself, choosing to bask in the sun rather than add anything to the conversation. He allowed himself a very faint smile, however.

The room grew quiet; the faint noises of Zevran working and breathing beside him, Nate’s soft footsteps in the other room, and the background noise of the street outside the window all combined with the heat of the sun began to make Theron feel drowsy.

“Theron?” He heard Zevran say what could have been only a few seconds later, or several minutes.

“Mm?” He asked.

“Are you asleep?”

Theron gritted his teeth to stop himself from yawning.

“... No.”

With great reluctance, Theron cracked one eye open, turning his head to look at Zevran sitting on the floor next to him.

“What?” He added when the blond simply stared at him.

Zevran cleared his throat and looked away briefly.

“You look stunning.” The Antivan replied, and when his gaze returned his smile was as warm as the sun.

Theron opened his other eye and rolled lazily onto his side so he was facing the blond properly.

“Do I?” He grinned.

“I blame the kohl, personally,” Zevran added dismissively. So that was what he’d been staring at. “It shows off your eyes so well. Truly, it is a crime that it suits you better than myself.” The blond tutted, shaking his head.

Theron’s grin widened, and he angled his head and lowered his eyelids in a way he’d quickly learnt emphasised the charcoal-black lining around his grey eyes. It was something that Zevran in particular found irresistible. Theron was close enough to hear the brief pause in the blond’s breathing in response to the look, and he struggled not to ruin the mood by laughing.

“Such a crime.” Theron agreed as they stared at each other, aware of the short distance between them, one that would easily be closed if they both leaned forwards a few inches more. “Perhaps I should wear it less around the house?” He mused.

“Don’t you _dare_.” Was the answer he’d hoped for, and then Zevran leaned forwards to finally bring their lips together in a heated kiss. A familiar chuckle made them part, and they both looked up to see Nate leaning against the doorframe watching them, a book tucked under his arm.

“If I come sit with you, will you start insulting dogs?” The human asked, looking at Zevran, who shrugged easily in response.

“Alas, I can make no promises.” The blond answered as Nate crossed the room to stand in front of the sofa. In response to a gentle tap to his calves, Theron reluctantly pulled himself up into a sitting position so he wasn’t taking up the entire sofa.

“Thank you.” Nate smiled as he sat down and opened the book.

“Comfortable, _lath_?” Theron answered, trying not to smirk and raise any suspicions, but Nate was too busy trying to find his page to suspect anything was amiss.

“Yes, why?” His fellow archer frowned distractedly as he flicked through the pages, but the question was soon answered for him when Theron’s legs stretched across his lap.

The ranger grinned in response to the tired sigh that earned, and let his eyes fall closed again as he returned to basking in the sun, and Zevran to his blades.

“You know, the kohl really does look nice on you.” Nate spoke up after another content stretch of silence. "That Rivani sailor certainly knew what she was talking about."

Theron grinned again, feeling his cheeks grow warm. That was probably just the sun.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ofc, now I'm already considering a far less SFW sequel of sorts... Stay tuned.


End file.
